Jinxed
by Rebi-chan
Summary: - Inside expectations we were born We were blessed by the church bells For the convenience of selfish adults Our future was split in two - My take on that line of Len Kagamine's 'Servant of Evil'. Rin's POV One-shot


Jinxed

By Rebi-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid

ooooooooooooooo

It was a peaceful day when King Gakupoid came.

My brother, Len, and I were upstairs, playing video games, while our parents were relaxing on the sofa. The video game was about how rebels were attempting to overthrow the government, we were the brave knights of the King, and was defending the kingdom from the rebels.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if someday, I became one of the King's knights?" Rei asked dreamily.

"If I was part of royalty, I'd m-maybe like to be a p-princess?" I smiled unsurely. "I-I think it's the only f-female role i-in the government b-besides the T-trackers."

Rei laughed, "Who'd want to keep track of everyone's bracelets anyway?" He lifted up his right wrist to admire his bracelet. Rei's bracelet was the typical thick metal bangle design, except with blue and gold swirly designs carved and painted onto it. Mine was the same, except on my left wrist, with a strange language painted onto it.

Suddenly, out doorbell rang, with a strange trumpet noise. Mama and Papa jumped up abruptly. "Why are they here?" Mama asked Papa.

Papa shook his head. "Not now, Marci. Take the children and run!" He rushed downstairs.

"Mama, what's going on?" Len asked, his cerulean eyes wide.

Mama ushered us into the closet. "There are bad men outside. Rin, Len, stay quiet. If they find you, use your old toys. I love you two."

"We love you too, mama." Len and I chorused.

She smiled sadly, then shut the closet door.

"Awesome!" Len beamed as he took his former toy, now shiny, clean, and deadly, his twin daggers. I took my own toy, my crossbow.

"What are you here for, King Gakupoid?" Papa's voice resonated.

"The next heir, or should I say, heiress to the kingdom." A monotone female's voice (not Mama's) was heard.

"You'll never take Rin!" Mama screamed.

"Very well, we'll have to take desperate measures then." The monotone voice said, and suddenly, two bangs rang through the house.

My breath hitched in my throat. That wasn't allowed... was it? I glanced over to Len, and his face had gone pale. Before I knew it, he had dashed out of the closet, and ran downstairs.

"Len!" I shouted, trying to stop him. He suddenly stopped, and I saw the chaos.

They indeed had done what wasn't allowed.

The woman who was talking to Mama and Papa was holding out a smoking gun, their blood splattered everywhere, and their corpses, complete with smoking holes, were on the ground, their eyes wide. The tall woman had short, red hair, and emotionless red eyes, which went creepily well with her pale countenance. She was also wearing the uniform for the Supreme Commander of His Highness's Military.

Just like in the video game.

"You..." Len suddenly started shaking, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "You RUFFIAN!" His head snapped up, his eyes steel cold, and he rushed at the Commander with his dual daggers.

She stopped him easily, with her gun. "Now, now, Len, be a good boy for the king. You do want to take my place when I die, right?" She smiled coldly at him, daring to make another move.

But reckless Len went right ahead. "Not anymore." He snarled.

"This isn't what we are here for, Meiko." A deep, smooth voice sounded from outside the door.

"Of course, King Gakupoid." Meiko stated crisply, then turned to me. "Rin Kagamine, blonde hair, blue eyes, 4 foot 10 inches, 80 lbs, daughter of Rasiel and Marci Kagamine, twin sister of Len Kagamine, niece of His Majesty King Gakupoid, and the heiress to Conmenticius."

Len and I were stunned with shock. I knew that what I said earlier that morning had jinxed me, but this was ridiculous. After the recent events, I didn't want to become the kingdom's princess, I wanted to hide away in the outskirts of it.

"No. NO! You won't take my sister away from me!" Len once again assumed his fighting stance.

"Let me go!" Hands grabbed at my arms, and dragged me to the royal car, where I could see the lavender hair of King Gakupoid. In my eyes, I saw guards dragging me to my prison where my torturer awaited.

"GIVE RIN BACK!" I heard Len cry as he tried to catch up with the car. I bowed my head down, and wept silently, mourning the loss of my parents and praying for the safety of Len.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells  
For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'For the convenience of selfish adults indeed,' I smiled grimly as I watched the destruction of my kingdom 7 years later...


End file.
